Todos dizemos WTF
by DCF
Summary: Me recuso a descrever enquanto não saber por que Vítor Krum estava em Hogwarts. RIPAGEM


**Nome: **Todos dizemos WTF (The Diary of Luna Lovegood)

**Arquivada em: **"J.K. Rowling chora"

**Funcionários Ativos: **Teddy e Cissy

**Status: **Em andamento, sob avaliação de profissionais.

**Classificação: **T – Tosco.

**Número da ficha: **0005.

**Comentários adicionais:** (Cissy está até agora tentando entender o sentido da fic.)

**ID da fic: **./historia/105995/The_Diary_Of_Luna_Lovegood

Vítor Krum estava andandop pelo os corredores de Hogwarts quando encontra uma amiga**(Cissy: Hermione, uma velha amiga de lances físicos)** segurando um livro verde**(Cissy: Kama Sutra)**:

Vítor: Ei, Luna! Como vai? Oque esstá fazendo no corrredorrr da Sala Prrrecisa?**(Cissy: a) Vitor Krum é uma pessoa sociável b) Ele sabe da existência da Sala Precisa c) Ele conhece a Luna)**

Luna: Oi! Eu tô bem e não tô fazendo nada aqui! Tchau! **(Teddy: Ah sim, a Luna só tava entediada e resolveu passear no corredor da sala precisa, faço isso todo o dia)(Cissy: E TODO mundo fala com a Luna, é claro)**

Vítor: Mass que falta de educação... É só eu aparrecerr e ela vai emborra**(Cissy: Dá uma olhada no hálito e nas axilas, abigão)**...

Vítor, desconfiado, se esconde atrás de um pilar perto da porta da Sala Precisa**(Cissy: Truque infalível!) (Teddy: Existem pilares em Hogwarts? Não seriam armaduras?)**, e vê Luna se aproximando e ficando de frente com a porta**(Cissy: Com a parede, a porta só aparece depois de você desejar)**.

Luna:_ Eu quero um lugar seguro para esconder meu diário.____**(Cissy: Não precisa falar em voz alta -_-') (Teddy: Na verdade ela deveria andar de um lado pra outro na frente da porta, repetindo essa frase, mas tudo bem)**_

A porta se abriu, e ela entrou.**(Teddy: Nãão, ela ficou lá parada esperando o livro voar pra dentro da sala)** Após um minutos **(Teddy: Um minuto ou uns minutos? Se decide)(Cissy: Mais uma autora que não assimilou o que é plural...)**, saiu da Sala, se certificando de que ninguém a observava, e foi embora.

Vítor, curioso, saiu de seu lugar e foi até a porta.

Vítor: _Me mostrrre a sala em que Luna acabou de entrrrarrr para esconderrr seu diárrrio____**(Cissy: Peraê, ele é ofidioglota ou roubou o sotaque da Fleur?)**__._

Não aconteceu nada.

Vítor: Já sei! _Me mostrrre um lugarrr segurrro parrra _esconderr_ algo____**(Cissy: É, tipo a sua masculinidade)**__._

A porta se abriu, e Vítor entrou.

Na Sala, parecia que havia tido um incêndio por ali**(Cissy: ELA LEU RELÍQUIAS DA MORTE! GLÓRIA 3X GLÓRIA) (Teddy: PQP, PARA TUDO. Se o incêndio já tinha acontecido, o que a Luna tá fazendo em Hogwarts? Melhor ainda, o que o Krum tá fazendo em Hogwarts?) **. Esrtava tudo queimado, tudo preto, exceto um livro verde que estava em cima de um armário. Vítor se esticou e pegou o livro. Abriu e começou a ler:

_Querido diário,_

_Hoje faz exatamente cinco anos que vim aqui para ____**Hogwart(Cissy: Detalhe: O QUE VITOR KRUM FAZ AÍ? ELA TERIA QUE ESTAR NO TERCEIRO ANO PRA ELE ESTAR AI)(Cissy²: E detalhe: quando a Luna teve aulas da AD ela estava cursando o QUARTO ANO) (Teddy: E A SALA PRECISA JÁ TÁ QUEIMADA POR QUÊ?)**__._

_Papai me mandou um exemplar da revista "O Pasquim", mostrando uma foto de um Bufador de Chifre Enrugado que ele havia visto____**(Cissy:...nos seus sonhos**__**)**__._

_Hoje Harry ensinou a conjurar um Patrono nas Aulas de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas da Armada de Dumbledore____**(Cissy: AH VÁ, É MESMO)**__. O meu Patrono é um coelho muito fofinho. O Simas veio me parabenizar depois. Imagina, o Simas, com aquela carinha linda sorrindp para mim? Aaah... Eu quase desmaiei!____**(Cissy: SIMAS/LUNA QUEM SHIPPA ISSO?) (Teddy: Desde quando o Simas tem uma carinha linda, e desde quando ele fala com a Luna?)**_

_Maas, me diga, Diário, você acha que um dia Simas vai olhar para mim?____**(Cissy: Vou te contar uma coisa óbvia: os piores shippers vem da Luna/Alguém. Luna/Harry e Luna/Neville é legal, Luna/Draco e Luna/Zabini é algo estranho mas dá para encarar, já Luna/Simas é APELAÇÃO PFF)**__ Reparar em mim, __gostar__ de mim?____**(Cissy: Simas/Luna faz Blaise/Luna ser aceitável e olha que isso não é uma tarefa fácil) (Teddy: Ah sim Luna, o seu querido Diário vai te responder tudinho. Se ele falou contigo é porque ele já olhou e reparou em ti, mas olha, gostar, não sei não hein)**_

_Não, tudo bem, eu sei que é impossível, mas eu não consigo tirar ele da cabeça. Os meus olhos são como ímãs, sabe?____**(Cissy: Pensei que eles só fossem grandes)**__ Quando você vai ver, eles já estão grudados no Simas____**(Cissy: Você usa um macaco como padrão de beleza?)**__._

_Hum, por hoje é só, não tenho mais nada para contar._

_Te amo muito, Diário_

_Luna._

Vítor, boquiaberto, e segurando a risada, largou o livro e saiu da Sala**(Cissy: Já está em terras alheias e ainda fica lendo o diário dos outros, quando o Dumby disse que o objetivo do Torneio Tribruxo era unir, não era bem assim em)**. Na porta, deu de cara com Luna Lovegood.

Luna: HA! OQUE VOCÊ ESTAVA FAZENDO NA SALA PRECISA?

Vítor, ao invés de responder a pergunta, ou dar uma desculpa qualquer, esplodiu**(Cissy: BUMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM)** em uma gargalhada:

- HÁAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAA! VOCÊ E O SIMAS JUNTIIINHOOOS?QUE GRRRACIINHAA!**(Cissy: Na verdade é medonho ._.)**

E foi embora rindo alto pelo o corredor, enquanto Luna segurava o choro **(Cissy: Tá vendo por que a J.K. fez o Vitor ser uma pessoa de poucas palavras?)**

**(Cissy: Acreditem, ESSE é o final da fic. Obrigada pelas reviews de todas as fics, continuem enviando e aguardem que logo o DCF vai estar se expandindo. Você pode enviar sua coruja com uma fic que é uó para ou só enviar uma mensagem no perfil. Obrigada, pessoal. E só para não perder o hábito: Em algum lugar da Escócia, J.K. Rowling chora...)**


End file.
